


Love At Second Sight

by missred



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: AU, Gen, dumb stuff, flowershop au, small town AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missred/pseuds/missred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I swear when I grow up I won't just buy you a rose. I will buy the flower shop, and you will never be lonely."<br/>It takes two times before Andy gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At Second Sight

Joe sighed as he adjusted an arrangement meant for a wedding the next day and tried resolutely to ignore the jogger who had been running laps by his shop for the past two hours. He had to be done soon, right? No one could jog that fast for two hours and hardly break a sweat. That had to be illegal.

“Jesus, Andy, it’s like you do it on purpose.” Joe muttered to himself, finishing off the bouquets with pale yellow ribbon and setting them aside.

He ran past Joe’s storefront everyday on his jog through town, and looked pretty damn good doing it. The bell on the door clinked and, speak of the devil, in walked Andy.

“Hi,” he offered a shy wave.

Joe was pleasant with all of his customers, but the easy smile that spread across his face was more than a pleasantry.

“What can I do you for?”

Andy blushed, and Joe immediately regretted his choice of phrasing.

“I told Pete I’d pick him up some flowers for some kid he’s trying to impress.”

“Okay..any specifics here?”

“Roses.” Andy responded, pulling a face.

Joe let out a surprised laugh.

“They’re not my favorite either.” Joe told him, grinning. The cloying sweetness was good in a bouquet, but not on its own, in Joe’s humble opinion.

“Yeah. Pete’s into the grand gestures kind of thing.” Andy looked unimpressed.

“Alright, so red then?” Joe guessed, beginning to assemble the roses.

Andy shrugged, apparently unsure or unbothered by the choice in color.

“Red.” Joe affirmed, nodding to himself.

“How many?”

“A dozen, I guess. That’s the magic number, right?”

“People think so, but five or eight make a pretty nice gift. Twelve gets kind of showy.”

“Twelve for sure then. Pete goes for showy.”

“Why are you here, instead of him?”

“He doesn’t get off until 10 and he’s meeting up with the guy after. I don’t mind. I run by anyways.”

“I’ve noticed.” Joe muttered, mostly to himself.

Andy either didn’t hear him or pretended not to, both of which worked for Joe. He wrapped a bow around the bouquet for good measure and skirted by Andy to ring him out, unable to to suppress a smile as he waved Andy out the door.

* * *

Pete was thrilled with the flowers.  Andy had stopped by the pub where Pete had another few hours left in his shift to drop them off and he nearly crowed when Andy stepped through the door.

“Dude these are perfect! Tell Trohman I owe him one. Hey, what do I owe you by the way?”

“Only ten bucks. Joe gave you a discount.”

“Joe gave _you_ a discount.” Pete rejoined.

Andy shook his head and reached for his wallet. He pulled out the small black money clip and a small, single daisy. At the sight of it, Pete’s shit eating grin widened.

“Someone has a secret admirer.”

“Fuck you, Pete.” Andy murmured, but it was more out of habit than anything else. His eyes with fixed on the flower.

He accepted the ten Pete slid across the bar as a placating gesture and headed for the door.

“Hey, where’re you going, man? I’m sorry, I promise, no more teasing.”

Andy turned back to Pete and waved off his apology.

“We’re all good, I just have something I need to do.”

“You sure it’s not _someone_ you need to do?” Pete shouted to Andy as he was halfway out the door. Andy flicked him the finger and kept walking.

* * *

 

Joe was just about to lock up shop for the night when Andy pushed through the door, rattling the bell. He marched to the register and slammed a five dollar bill on the counter. Clutched tightly in his left hand was the daisy.

“I left with this earlier today and didn’t notice and I’m sorry but I’m here to pay for it now.”

Joe turned around for a minute and bit his fist to keep from laughing out loud. Andy just looked so determined.

"Did you steal from me, Hurley?" Joe deadpanned.

“No! I--it just showed up--I wouldn’t” Andy was blushing and he shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

“Hey, hey, I’ll tell you what,” Joe interrupted, “you buy me a coffee, and I won’t press charges.”

Andy stopped abruptly and blinked rapidly.

“Oh, um. That would work, I guess.” His eyes darted up to meet Joe’s and then skittered back to the floor.

“Good.” Joe strode forward and slipped a business card into Andy’s front pocket. “Text me.”

“Okay.” Andy rubbed the back of his neck, which had flushed pink. “See you later, Joe.”

Joe beamed.

“See you later, Andy.” 

Andy was halfway home when he pulled out the card and discovered another daisy had found its way into his pocket. He shook his head and smiled to himself. Maybe this wasn’t about the flower after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid thing I wrote thanks to still_emo. If you love it, thank her. If you hate it, blame me.


End file.
